


Friday Feeling

by TheGryffindorBookworm



Series: Tale-Teller’s Writing Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones just really likes Friday’s, Fluff, M/M, McSpirk fluff, fluffy fluff, probably a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryffindorBookworm/pseuds/TheGryffindorBookworm
Summary: Bones enjoys Friday’s.





	Friday Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really short, fluffy McSpirk.

Leonard was slightly less grouchy on Friday mornings. He woke up snuggled between his boyfriends, but he actually managed a small smile before his coffee. When he mentioned this, Spock would always tell him it was illogical that he should feel that way about Friday’s because nothing different happened. There are no weekends to look forward to on the Enterprise. Instead of stopping the impending bickering, Jim just smiled and shook his head. 

Friday’s just had a feeling about them that Leonard couldn’t explain. They felt lighter, even hopeful. On those days, he was less afraid of the disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence that was space. That, Spock conceded, was certainly a beneficial outcome of Leonard’s illogical feelings about Friday.


End file.
